Flame Meets Paper
by Claire Percival
Summary: Petunia Evans still cannot come to grips with the fact that her sister, Lily, is a witch. She struggles to show her parents--and Lily--that she, too, is worthy of their affections, to little avail.


Snow settled over the tiny town like a blanket over a filthy motel mattress, hiding but not necessarily improving the town's worst features. The harsh, biting winds that were so despised by the town's residents only added to the gloomy winter spirit. Even the streets, embellished with holiday decorations, seemed bare and unappealing to the people who sorrowfully traversed them.

A small blonde-haired girl sat in front of a candy shop, staring moodily at her rubber boots and trying her best to block out the cheerful babble emanating from the shop's open door. Her pale, colorless face was still, transfixed with a kind of nervous sadness, and her gloved hands trembled ever so slightly as they lay in her lap.

"Tuney!"

The girl looked around sharply, her large, pale eyes quivering.

"Who is it?" she demanded of seemingly no one. "Where are you?"

Her words echoed in the partly deserted street. She stood, eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"Happy Christmas, Petunia!"

She shrieked and jumped backwards as another girl about her own size leaped gracefully out from behind a bush, smiling from ear to ear.

Petunia recoiled as the girl scurried forward, arms outstretched.

"No, stop it! Get away," she said shrilly, her eyes still wide from shock.

The other girl, whose brilliant red hair streamed from her head like a banner, stepped back, looking hurt.

"But I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you so! You must listen to all of the wonderful things I've seen—_magic_, Tuney!" She rubbed snow from her flushed cheeks excitedly.

"Don't talk to me about magic, Lily," Petunia snapped. "It's all rubbish. You're making it up."

"No, I'm not!" Lily cried. "Ask Severus. He was there with me!"

"Certainly not," Petunia said haughtily. "He's odd in the head. Nothing he says can possibly be true."

Lily's eyebrows creased in frustration. "Fine, I won't tell you anything. I'm sure what you've been doing has been so much more interesting." She turned on her heel and strode into the candy shop, her blue wool coat cascading down her slight back like a waterfall.

Petunia hurried after her, mumbling words of apology. "Sorry, sorry, Lily, I didn't mean—please tell me, I would like to hear—"

Lily pressed her lips into a tight line and began to examine a display of brightly colored sugar candies.

"Please, Lily, I'm sorry," Petunia tried again.

Lily turned around slowly, her green eyes sparkling in the stark light.

"You really would like to know?" she said, anger still apparent in her voice.

"Yes, please," said Petunia.

The corner of Lily's mouth turned up slightly, and she pointed at the sugar candies.

"By Hogwarts, there is a little village called Hogsmeade, and Third Years are allowed to go there every weekend to shop. They have a sweet shop there called Honeydukes. Tuney, you wouldn't imagine the things they sell! Like this blowing gum that lasts for days. It's called Drooble's." She pulled a small, blue-and-yellow package from her pocket and placed it in Petunia's hand. "A third year brought it back for me, but I think you should have it. I can get more anyways."  
Petunia turned the tiny package over in her hand, entranced by the miniature moving pictures on the wrapping. A small man in a pinstriped suit winked and tipped his hat to her as he handed out candy to a group of eager children.

Petunia looked up from the package into her sister's face. Lily's expression was anxious, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Do you like it?" she asked softly.

"Yes, thank you," said Petunia, pocketing it. "Happy Christmas, Lily," she added stiffly.

Lily's face rearranged itself into a gratified smile. "Happy Christmas, Tuney! Now, come on, we've got so much to do! I'm only here for two weeks, after all!"

She skipped out of the shop and stood in the street, waiting for Petunia.

"Come _on_, Tuney!"

"You go on ahead," Petunia called. "I'll catch up."

Lily shrugged and continued her cheerful skipping, calling out to her old friends and laughing all the way.

Petunia stood in the candy shop alone. She moved to a darkened corner and took the package from her pocket.

All of the jealousy and rage she felt in her heart transferred to her hands. In a second, the package lay pulverized on the floor, crushed beyond recognition.

Petunia ran then, so that the guilt might not catch up to her.


End file.
